Technical Field
This present disclosure relates generally to an elastomeric bearing assembly for rotorcraft.
Description Of Related Art
Typically, the centrifugal force motions and the feathering motions experienced by the blade of a rotorcraft are managed by discrete bearings mounted within separate components. These separate components are generally heavy and complex. Hence, there is a need for an improved device for managing both the centrifugal force and feathering motions in a rotorcraft.